


Bad As Each Other

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, Matchmaking, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: During a black tie event for CCPD that team Flash are attending, Iris and Jesse notice something about their fellow team mates and decide to give a helping hand.





	1. A push in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do however own any errors found lurking here.
> 
> This is an earlier work of mine, when I was getting back into the swing of writing. Enjoy :)

Iris turns her head away from where she had just been looking to beside her, at Jesse but the younger girl looks as if she is watching a tennis match. Her head moving from where she is staring across the room at her father who stands with Cisco then over in the same direction as where she had herself just had been looking. Nudging the girl with her elbow gently, she tilts her head slightly when Jesse turns to her. "I take it I'm not the only one seeing what I'm seeing."

Jesse laughs back, shaking her head. "No, you're not."

"Hmmm," Iris looks thoughtful. "What if we helped?"

Jesse ponders over the thought a little. "You mean, give them a little..." she made a pushing motion with hands "prod in the right direction."

"Yes, in the direction of each other," Iris remarks amused, taking a sip of her champagne then settling down the glass. "So, I'll take the left..."

"And I'll take the right." Jesse finishes for her as they share a mischievous smile.

Both are very eager to get to work so they stand at the same time startling Joe, who is sat across the table from them with their sudden movement. "Where you two off to?"

Iris just shrugs as Jesse bounds off to corner her poor unsuspecting father. "To mingle," is all she says before moving towards her own poor unsuspecting target.

Jesse smirks when she sees her dad still doing what he's been doing all night, ever since they'd all met at the lab like they'd agreed, arriving at this black tie charity event that has been set up by CCPD as a group, a united front against the Star lab haters. Reaching his side, she slips her arm through his, smiling up at him when he jerks his gaze down to meet hers.

"Hi honey."

"Dad..." she greets casually. She pauses for a few seconds to look around the room casually giving her father a second before she pounces, ploughing in to what she came here to do. "So, you look like a stalker who's watching his prey," the way she says it is so casual, it is as if she has just remarked about the weather, as if it were an everyday statement to make. Which as of late could be true.

"What?" Harry frowns down at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Jesse replies, "come on dad, seriously? Just go do something about it," she states kindly yet firmly. "Watching her, which I know you've been doing all night, it isn't going to get you anyway."

"Jesse..." Harry shuffles his feet as he huffs. An uncertain look settling on his handsome face. "I don't..."

Jesse waves her hand as if batting away his words not giving him an opportunity to come up with any excuses. "Jeez dad, it isn't hard, start simple, talk to her or maybe just ask her to dance..." She pauses as she looks across at the woman her father has been admiring. "You always told me that if I want something, to go after it. I'm telling you the same, _do_ something." was all she said or rather instructed, offering him an encouraging smile and a squeeze to his arm before she pulls away and walks back to their table. Her part is now done, now all that's left to do is wait for Iris to do part in their match making scheme.

Caitlin glances away from where her eyes had settled across the room and back to the waiter in front of her when he settles her cocktail glass down in front of her on the bar. Offering him a polite smile and a thank you, she lifts her drink and takes a sip. She is just about to look back across the room when Iris suddenly appears out of nowhere in front of her, leaning against the bar and blocking her view. Much to her annoyance, it had been a rather lovely view.

Iris greets the bartender cheerfully, "Hello, a champagne please," she asks politely before looking at the woman beside her and offering her a smile. "Having a good time?"

"Surprisingly..." Caitlin nods, surprised that it was the truth, "I am." Normally these things left a lot to be desired, even if they were for a good cause.

"Good," Iris replies, accepting her glass of champagne with a smile to the young man behind the bar. "So, I bet I can tell what you've been thinking."

Caitlin furrows her brows together, not sure what the other woman means. "What?"

"All night you've been staring at him with a certain look in your eyes, which only means one thing," she pauses rather dramatically as she looks at Caitlin, a playful smile on her lips. "And that one thing is how you want to rip him out of that tux he's wearing."

"Iris!" Caitlin splutters having just taken a drink of her cocktail, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Iris throws her head back and laughs in pure delight as Caitlin blushes, her pale cheeks reddening at Iris calling her out. "You don't have to say anything or try to deny it but I'm not the only one who's been paying attention and your keen gaze isn't all we've noticed." She stops teasing and turns serious, reaching out to cover the bio-engineer's hand with her own. "For what it's worth, he hasn't been able to take his eyes of you all night either," she offers her friend an encouraging smile. Picking up her drink from the bar she takes her leave, allowing Caitlin to be alone with her thoughts and makes her way back towards their table. Her work is done. It's up to them now.

The two match making women don't have to wait long for something to happen, which surprises both of them when exactly ten minutes after their talks, Harry makes a move. They have all been sitting at the table, Jesse and Iris watching not so subtly as Harry and Caitlin sit and talk beside one another opposite them. As Joe leaves the table to dance with Cecile, Harry glances at Jesse quickly then back to the woman beside him.

"Do you... Would you like to dance?" He asks quietly, feeling unsure of himself and he hates feeling unsure of himself, because that just isn't him.

Caitlin smiles back at him, "can you dance, Harry?"

The girls share a look at the innocently flirty undertones to her words, this is definitely encouraging.

"Say yes and you'll find out," Harry smirks back and stands, holding out his hand and waiting for her to take it. "I promise to spare your toes."

Caitlin takes his hand and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor. Behind them the girls share a high five, part one of their plan accomplished. Hopefully the couple heading for the dance floor can manage the rest on their own with out the help.

Harry turns when he reaches the centre of the dance floor and pulls Caitlin into him, sharing a smile as they begin to move.

Caitlin let out a giggle, "I stand corrected, you _can_ dance. I'm impressed actually," she teases gently, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

Harry boldly pulls her closer to him, until she is pressed up against him, her head resting against his as they slowly sway to the instrumental music that is softly filling the room.

He turns his head, resting his mouth against her ear. "You shouldn't be surprised Snow, I'm a man of many hidden talents."

Whether it was the husky tone of his voice or his breath washing over her skin, Caitlin feels a shiver run down her spine. Taking a breath to calm herself, she says quietly, "I'm beginning to see that."

"Hmmm," is all Harry mutters in reply as they continue to dance, lost in thought and in their embrace and it isn't until the music changes to a more upbeat song that they pull away from one another. Their dance coming to an end rather more quickly than they both liked.

Harry sweeps his hand towards the bar, "can I get you a drink?"

Caitlin nods her approval and sends him a smirk. "Such a gentleman, first a dance now a drink." Following beside him, they move towards the bar. As Harry greets the same young man who'd earlier served Iris, he asks for a whisky before turning to Caitlin, eyebrow raised in silent question of her drink of choice.

"A Manhattan, please."

Both Harry and the bartender nod.

"So, how's your evening been? Considering this is the first big event you've been to since the whole ' _coming out'_ situation."

Harry chuckles and settles against the bar, leaning sideways to look at her.

"It's been good. Felicity did a wonderful job working with Allen and Ramon to come up with details to explain how I'm here when _he_ died and creating a background to explain about Jesse." he pauses, running a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. "Between you and me, I was nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect after Star labs put out the press statement explaining everything but it's been okay, better than expected actually. I haven't been arrested yet, so there's that."

"I understand. I don't think any of us knew what to expect after the statement went out."

The bartender set their drinks down in front of them and then disappears as fast as he came leaving them alone again.

Caitlin watches Harry study his glass, his hand lifting to run over his face self consciously and she smirks because she knows why. The boys had been teasing him about it for the last few days. "I've been meaning to ask you, trying a new look?"

Harry frowns immediately knowing what she is talking about. "It was Jesse's idea actually. She told me to wear more colours, because apparently it looks like I'm going to a funeral everyday." He shoots her a look when she giggles. "And this," he says pointing at his face, "she told me to try this too. She actually hid my shaver and any spare razors I had so I couldn't get rid of it. She pointed out too that it might actually help distinguish myself from Evil Wells."

It's in those moments after his words that Caitlin has to wonder if she had influenced Jesse on the subject, remembering back a few days ago, when she had mentioned in passing to Iris that stubble on certain men was attractive. But Jesse wouldn't have suggested that to her dad based on that, would she? Mentally shaking the thoughts away, she looks him over, a soft smile breaking out. "I like it," she admits gently without thinking, her hand lifting without her consent and she runs her fingers along his jaw, feeling the stubble prick against the sensitive pads of her fingertips. She watches almost enthralled as his eyes darken at her touch and Caitlin realises what she is doing and drops her hand. She can immediately feel her face reddening. "Sorry," she offers a little sheepishly before shrugging, "It's suit you."

All Harry can manage is a nod and just stares back at her a little dumbly. His gaze flickering over her face, settling on her eyes briefly before dropping to her lips then back up to meet her eyes again. "I want to kiss you," he admitted gruffly, suddenly out of nowhere, just taking Jesse's advice about doing something and rolling with it. He is really hoping that he isn't reading this wrong, that Jesse hasn't read this wrong.

Caitlin swallows with difficulty, slightly taken aback that he said what he wanted but nonetheless, she closes the gap between them which reassures him. "I'll take a rain check," she whispers quietly, "but being the gentleman I know you to be, when you escort me home later, after this... I'll collect then, deal?"

Harry listens and nods his head in agreement, reaching out he runs his hand down her bare arm, pleased to hear her breath hitch as his fingertips trailed down her skin before taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. "Deal," he agrees as they share a smile, both looking forward of things to come.

But like most things, things don't always go as planned which shouldn't have been a surprise when your a member of team Flash. Which is exactly what happens when a half hour later, Cisco's phone alerts them of a meta human attack across town which prompts team Flash into action. For the rest of the night, the team is involved in a battle of hide and seek, hours pass by as they attempt to figure out how to stop a man who can transform into any object he touches. It is a struggle for them, one minute Barry would be chasing down the guy, the next he was gone, transforming himself into whatever he needed to evade capture. But finally they succeed, Barry escorting their prisoner to Iron heights, settling the man into his new home for the foreseeable future.

And as things calm down, everybody begins to head out. Jesse having given in an hour earlier and was already asleep in the room she use to stay in with her dad, Barry and the West's had been next to leave which just left Cisco, Caitlin and Harry still milling about the cortex. Caitlin looks around the room, Cisco is sitting next to her and Harry, he is sat in a chair across the room, long legs stretched out in front of him with his feet crossed. is suit jacket now abandoned, having kindly offered it to Caitlin when they'd fled back to the lab, which left him in a now wrinkled white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, black dress suspenders were still in place but his bowtie had been discarded. His hair is a mess from running his hands through it all night in frustration and Caitlin has struggled with not staring at him, much to Iris' obvious amusement, the other woman quietly teasing her when out of earshot of the men of team flash.

Shaking away the distraction the man across the room is posing, Caitlin yawns, reaching up to rub her eyes, looking over at Cisco, who is half asleep in the chair next to her. "You heading home?"

Cisco jerks his head towards her, startled out of his dozing and shakes his head. "I'll crash here, got a change of clothes in my locker. No point leaving only to come back in a few hours."

Caitlin stretches her arms up over her head, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think I'll head home, I need a shower and I haven't got a spare set of clothes here which reminds me that I need to leave a set here for emergencies." Out of the corner of her eye she can see Harry looking at her.

Cisco turns off the screen in front of him and stands. He offers a "see you guys later" and heads out of the cortex leaving Caitlin and Harry alone for the first time since their moment at the bar when he'd told her he wanted to kiss her. Caitlin looks over to find him watching her. They stare at each other for a few moments, nothing needing to be said because they both know what they were each thinking.

Taking the lead, Harry stands from his chair and makes his way towards her, stopping beside her, he offers her his hand exactly like he had earlier when he'd asked her to dance.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Caitlin nods gratefully and accepts his hand, butterflies settling in her stomach as she allows him to lead her out. The walk through the lab to his car is quiet as is the ride to her apartment. Apart from the shy glances that they each sneak at the other, nothing is said between them, the looks and tense silence say it all. When they pull up in front of her apartment building, he parks the car and they get out. Entering through the main doors, Harry retakes her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. The elevator ride is just as quiet but it is also amusing with both trying to avoid looking at the other in the reflection of the mirrored elevator doors in front of them.

Caitlin laughs lightly and she finally meets Harry's gaze in the reflection, "why is this so weird?"

Harry smiles softly, shakes his head and squeezes her hand. "It's not weird, it's just... different."

Turning her head sideways to look at _him_ not at his reflection in the mirrored doors, she offers quietly, "I like different."

"Yeah, me too," he agrees as the doors slide open revealing the floor to Caitlin's apartment. Turning right and walking the short distance to her door, she reluctantly lets go of his hand and rummages in her clutch for her keys. Finding them, she unlocks her door, swing it open and takes a step inside, reaching over to her left she drops her keys on the side table there and switches on the lamp before turning back and leaning against the doorframe. She once again finds him watching her, her heart begins to race in her chest, she knows what's coming and she can't wait for it. She's been waiting all night.

"So..." is all he says as he closes the gap, matching her stance of leaning against the doorframe, there is barely any room between them as his eyes meet hers. "You ready to collect?"

Caitlin swallows, gathers her courage and smiles shyly up at him. "Absolutely," then she takes the lead and closes the gap by standing on her tip toes, her lips captured his. Slowly they kiss, his hands came up and cup her face, tilting her head slightly as he moves his mouth over hers. Harry delights in the whimper that escapes her throat when he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth to tangle with hers, devouring her with his intensity for her. Caitlin is delighted herself at the kiss, it is everything a first kiss should be and she can't get enough of it or him but breathing is becoming an issue and it seems Harry agrees as he begins to slow the kiss bringing it to a natural end. Pulling back they are both breathless as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile but..." he pauses to kiss her again quickly. "But when you walked into the lab last night, seeing you in this dress... It was worth waiting for."

Caitlin nods, feeling pleased at his words. She sighs as his lips trail over her cheek, her eyes fall shut as she enjoys the scrape of his stubble against her skin. Only one thought crosses her mind. "Do you want come in?" she whispers a little out of breath, voicing her thoughts to him.

Harry kisses her ear and huffs out a breath. "Yes. Yes, I want to come in, of course I want to come in but..." he stops and pulls back to look at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But you're tired, I'm tired, it's been such a long night."

Caitlin fully understands what he means because she _is_ tired, they both are. She doesn't have time to say anything back because he continues. "But for now, I'll take a rain check," he smirks as he uses her words against her. "How about I take you to dinner tomorrow... _tonight_ ," he amends, releasing the early hour at the moment, "then after dinner when I escort you home, I'll collect then, deal?"

Laughing at him for turning her words around on her, she agrees happily, "definitely a deal."

"Right," he states "I'm gonna kiss you again then I'm gonna leave before I change my mind." And then he is on her, this time is slow not like the heat filled kiss they had previously shared but just as intense and Caitlin is sure her knees are gonna give way when he pulls back and takes a step backwards away from her. He shoves his hands into his pockets to stop himself from touching her again and Caitlin laughs at the look on his face, she can tell he's struggling. It's a pleasant feeling knowing that.

"Right, well... I'll pick you up for 7? Is that alright?" Taking another step away from her when she nods. "Good, I'll see you later, get some sleep, Caitlin."

"I will, bye Harry." Caitlin says softly, smiling like a lunatic at him before she steps back and closes her door. Sliding across the bolt to lock the door, Caitlin falls back against it, her fingers pressed against her lips and her eyes squeezed shut as she thinks back to the kisses she's just shared with Harry... and one thing is for sure, she couldn't wait for tonight to come around.

tbc?...

 

 


	2. Date night

Caitlin turns off the lights in the med bay and hangs up her lab coat on the stand by the door, before walking into the main room. Glancing at her watch to see that it's nearly five thirty, she looks over to Jesse and Cisco, who are both sitting at the main desk. "That's it for me, I'm heading home."

Cisco's head shoots up and he looks over at her surprised. "Girl, it's five thirty. You sick or something?" His look of surprise turns to actual concern. She never leaves the lab this early, you normally had to drag her away.

Caitlin glances over at Harry who is across the room out of the corner of her eye, he is still fiddling with the gadget he holds in his hands. "No, no I'm fine." she reassures them only to pause before she finally admits, "I have a date actually." Caitlin feels kind of guilty when she watches Jesse's face fall and the look of surprise returns to Cisco's.

"A date? With who?" he asks demanding. Obviously curious and it has Caitlin pausing in thought because her and Harry haven't talked about this, haven't discussed the issue of whether they are going to tell the team that they are giving a relationship a go. She is trying to formulate the best answer she can manage when a voice is heard from across the room.

"With me," Harry states bluntly, not looking up from what he is doing as he makes his point.

_Well,_ Caitlin thought, _that solved that problem._

"With you?" Comes Cisco's question of disbelief, not sure he's heard right.

"Yes, Ramon, with me."

Cisco actually looks pleased, he turns to Jesse who's expression has brightened at the news. He offers her a high five which she happily returns. When he looks over at Caitlin, he sees the questioning look she is sending him. "Finally...It's about time you two," he says rather dramatically and shrugs, Jesse nodding in agreement at his side. "We were all practically suffocating in the sexual tension you guys were drowning us in." Cisco ignored the scathing look Harry sends his way when he finally turns around because it clearly says _"fuck off"_ instead he looks up at Caitlin.

"When you mean we..." she points between the two of them. "Do you mean just you two or..."

Jesse shakes her head and finishes for her. "No, we all knew, the entire team, well maybe not Barry. He's kinda oblivious to this kind of thing unless its pointed out to him, he can be really slow catching on sometimes."

"Very good Jesse," her father teases from across the room, "because he's so fast at everything else." Harry smirks at the unimpressed look she sends him.

Cisco snorts clearly amused. "Hopefully not everything," he quips playfully, wiggling his eyebrows, "or at least I hope not, for Iris' sake anyway."

The girls break into giggles at that and even Harry finds it difficult not to smile at Cisco's jibe.

"Right well, I better get moving." Caitlin states as she glances at Harry. "I'll see you later, at seven?" she asks to make sure, offering him a small smile which he returns.

"Seven," comes Harry's confirmation.

And with that she moves to her chair, grabbing her bag and coat then making her way out of the room wishing the two at the desk a good night. As she left she can hear Cisco teasing Harry. "Oooo, Harry's got a date." before he starts childishly singing, "Harry and Caitlin sitting in a tree...." Jesse's laughter follows her down the hall as Harry's voice rang out cutting off Cisco's singing.

"Don't make me throw this at your head, Ramon."

It's just before half past six when Harry strolls into the cortex looking for Jesse. He finds her in one of the rooms off to the side, she is sitting once again beside Cisco, both watching the monitors in front of them, Barry is visible through the glass running at speed on the treadmill. "I'm leaving now Jesse, I'll see you later."

Jesse turns at her father's voice, her eyes taking him in. He looks very nice, still sporting the stubble and wearing his glasses, he is dressed in black jeans, a thick grey knitted jumper with his black overcoat and a pair of Hudson black chukka boots that she'd gotten him last Christmas. It is smart yet casual, perfect for the cosy Italian place that Joe had recommended.

"You look really nice dad."

Harry looks down at himself as he rubs a hand over his face self consciously. "I'm glad you approve," He is startled though when Cisco turns and shouts at him.

"Dude! Where's the flowers?"

"Flowers?" Harry asks confused, looking between his daughter and his co worker. "What flowers?"

Cisco gives him an unimpressed look. "The flowers you take to greet your lady when you arrive to collect her for your date."

Jesse smothers the giggles that wants to erupt at the look on her dad's face as Cisco messes with him.

"Do people still do that?"

Cisco nods, feeling gleeful inside at Harry's clueless expression as leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "They do if they wanna get laid," he tells the other man seriously before he adds, talking over Jesse's exclamation of _'it's a first date, Cisco'_ he continues, "and it also makes a very good first impression, it shows you're making an effort and that you care."

"Yes thank you for the helpful advice, Crisco." Harry replies dryly, clearly dismissing the younger man and looking at his daughter, he is silent for few moments, looking like he is internally debating something before he finally questions her seriously, " _should_ I get flowers?" he ignores Cisco laughing at him and waits for Jesse to answer. He hasn't done this in such a long time and he hates feeling unsure about a situation or himself for that matter. He really wants tonight to go well with Caitlin, more than anything, he wants this to go well.

"It's up to you dad," she shrugs, not really helping her dad with her answer, "but every girl loves flowers."

"Right, right." Harry nods to himself, filing away the information. He bypasses Cisco and leans towards his daughter, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Bye honey."

Jesse smiles up at him sincerely. "Bye daddy, have fun."

Harry nods and makes his way to the door, his mind still debating on the subject of flowers when Cisco's voice follows him out. "Have a good night Harry... and remember... Always use protection." Jesse's laughter rings out after his words and Harry can't help the smile as he reaches the elevator.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, Harry steps out into the hallway and turns right, making his way down the short distance to the door. Taking a breath, he presses his finger to her doorbell, it feels like an age before the door swings open and Caitlin is stood before him. His eyes rake over her from, taking in her grey skinny jeans, black blouse and ankle boots. She looked stunning.

"You said to dress smart but casual," Caitlin smiles a little unsure of herself as she watches him take in her outfit. "I was going to wear a dress but it's so cold out and I..."

"No, you look stunning." He blurts out, cutting her off and because he means it. The jeans cling to her legs like a second skin, if he is honest it is nice to see the change, she normally wears dresses to work everyday.

"Oh," Caitlin returns the smile he sends her. Now taking her own chance to look him over, she likes what she sees. "You look very handsome tonight."

"As opposed to any other?..."

She lets out a giggle, "stop fishing for compliments, Dr Wells."

Inwardly shaking himself, he thrusts out his hand towards her. "These are for you." he says sheepishly, offering her the small bunch of flowers that he managed to get from the florist around the corner just as they were closing.

The surprise is evident on Caitlin's face as she takes them from him. "You didn't have to do that." She hadn't been expecting flowers as her eyes inspect the pretty bunch, they are lovely and colourful, so delicate.

"Ramon mentioned it and Jesse said all women loves flowers," he shrugs, leaning against her door. "I think they were teasing me, they were having entirely too much fun now that I think about it."

"Well, either way, their lovely." Caitlin jerks her thumb to her right, indicating to somewhere inside her apartment behind her. "Come in for a second so I can place these in a vase then we can go." Harry does as she suggests, walking after her and watching as she grabs a vase from under the sink and fills it with water, dropping the flowers into it, she sets it aside on the breakfast bar. Turning to him, she meets his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

He moves to the side to let her pass by, following once again behind her back to the door where she grabs her coat and clutch, then opens the door and steps out. She looks down as Harry gently takes her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as she pulls the door shut behind her. They share a smile and make their way to the elevator.

The walk to the car and the ride to the restaurant is quiet yet quick with their destination being a short drive from Caitlin's apartment. Ten minutes later Harry manages to find a space on the street to park up. After getting out of the car, he meets her on the other side, offering her his arm with a smile which she returns as she slips her hand into the crook of his arm and leans against his side as they walk down the street towards the little Italian on the corner.

Opening the door, Harry motions with his hand for Caitlin to go ahead which earns him a pleased smile. "And they say chivalry is dead," she remarks as she passes him by.

Offering her a smirk in reply, Harry turns his attention to the Maitre d', the man roughly the same age as Harry, greets them with a wide smile.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation, Sir?"

Harry glances at Caitlin quickly when she slips her hand into his before he answers the man in front of him. "Hello, yes we have a reservation for seven. Under the name Wells," both he and Caitlin watch as the man scan the book, his finger running down the page as he shakes his head, looking back up at Harry, his expression one of apology.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. There's no reservation under that name."

Harry sighs, not at all happy. "I called this morning to book it," well tonight just took a turn for the worst and they weren't even a half hour into their date. "Look again."

The man does as requested before he offers Harry a polite yet patient smile. "I understand that Sir but with that being said, there's no reservation booked under that name and unfortunately I'm unable to offer you another table as we are fully booked this evening."

Caitlin can feel Harry's agitation beginning to rise with the situation so she steps in, not wanting to cause a scene. "We understand, mistakes are easily made. Thank you for your time," she gently tugs on his hand, smiling politely at the older man.

"I'm sorry again, have a lovely evening both."

And with that Caitlin and Harry walk out of the little Italian and find themselves back on the sidewalk staring at each other.

Harry's shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm sorry," he apologises quietly, "not the best way to start a date is it?"

She squeezes his hand gently. "Don't apologise, it isn't your fault our reservation got lost." she pauses looking thoughtful. Obviously thinking about something, she thrusts her free hand between them. "Can I have the keys? I have an idea, if you trust me."

Harry looks sceptical but still hands over his car keys to her as she leads the way back down the street towards his car. Because honestly, how worse can the evening get.

Yet he's wrong because by trusting her and handing over his keys, twenty minutes later, Harry finds himself at the waterfront. They sit under a street light on a bench overlooking the water, Caitlin at one end, himself at the other with an extra large pizza box open between them.

Caitlin takes a pull of water from her bottle before setting it back down. Grabbing another slice, she looks over at Harry, who is looking around taking in their surroundings. "We still got to have Italian, there's that at least."

"Ever the optimist, Snow." Harry smirks at her before he turns serious, "It's nice being outside with you, albeit it's a little cold. I've spent so much time stuck in the lab since I've been here, it makes for a nice change to sometimes just sit and watch the world go by."

"I can understand that, sometimes when I need a break I take a walk in the park or come here, though I haven't done either of those things in awhile."

"Until now."

She smiles, nodding at his words.

It is quite surprising how easy it is being with him. As the time drifts by, they talk as they eat, the pizza slowly disappearing. Conversation topics range from that of the lab, to meta humans and to both of their lives. Both equally sharing stories of their past before they had met, some happy, some sad. She tells him all about Ronnie, the pain of losing him only to find him again, only to lose him again for the second time. Harry in turn tells her about his late wife, something that even surprises Caitlin, because Jesse had mentioned once before that he never talks about her with anyone but her and yet he does, he tells her about their relationship, how they met, how they worked together, about having Jesse and then finally losing her. And it means a lot to Caitlin that he would share that, which she reveals to him, only for him to offer a small smile and tell her that with her, he feels comfortable enough to share it.

But it isn't all doom and gloom, they each share funny memories too, Caitlin relaying her first outing with Barry at that club, getting drunk and dragging Barry on stage to sing a song from Grease. She also admits that Barry had sped her home and that he had put her to bed with her waking up the next morning in her pyjamas with a clear recollection of okaying Barry to 'peek at her goods' because he was the Flash.

Harry laughs at her confession as Caitlin blushes, her cheeks reddening at his obvious amusement. "So, do you think he did? Peek I mean."

"He laughed and brushed it off at the time," Caitlin shakes her head, smiling back at him. "But honestly, I have no idea if he really did."

The time passes while they talk and the night grows later, Harry runs a hand through his hair as he looks over her shoulder spotting a street food vender just up from them, a sign clearly stating coffee available.

He points behind her and Caitlin follows his direction then looks back at him when he asks, "do you want a coffee?" when she nods, he stands collecting their discarded rubbish as he does so. "I'll be right back," he reassures, smiling down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

With that he is gone and Caitlin looses herself in people watching. She isn't sure how long had passed before he is back handing her a coffee in a to go cup.

"Thank you."

Harry nods as he took a sip of his, "you're very welcome."

She turns sideways, lifting her one leg up onto the bench under her, resting her elbow on the back of the bench so that she can support her head in her hand as she watches him. He is looking straight ahead over the water, watching the city skyline in the distance and he must feel her gaze on him because he turns his head and meets her eyes.

"What?" he questions softly, moving to mirror her position on the bench.

"Nothing," she replies with a small smile, shrugging as she sips her coffee. "I agree with what you said earlier, that this is nice, being here with you. I like it, a lot actually."

"I like it too." Harry admits, leaning towards her slightly, his gaze slides to hers; her eyes are soft, tender and focused on him as she reaches out and runs her fingertips down his cheek feeling the stubble beneath them.

Closing the small gap between them, Harry kisses her. He delights in the gasp that escapes her as his lips slowing move over hers, his hand coming up to cup her face as hers curl into his hair. When he asks by running his tongue across her bottom lip after his teeth gently bit there, Caitlin opens her mouth to him allowing their tongues to meet and dance together, tasting and savouring. How long they stay that way, neither can say but finally the need to breath becomes to much and Harry pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. His dilated eyes met hers, boring into her with an intensity that is overwhelming in the passion she finds there staring back at her.

"I'm ready to collect," is all he says, she knows what he is talking about and all Caitlin can do is nod before leaning forward to kiss him. Pulling back, she whispers against his lips, "take me home, Harry," and he doesn't have to be told twice.

It is a small miracle that they managed to keep their hands off each other until they arrive at her apartment, Harry finally giving up and pressing her back against her door and kissing her, neither concerned about her neighbours possibly catching them. She pulls back and fumbles in her bag for her keys, distracted by his lips blazing a trail over her jaw and down her neck. It is an achievement in itself when she manages to get the door open and they stumble their way through, Harry kicking the door shut behind them before he presses her against the wall of the hallway.

Blinding they stumble through the apartment in the dark, their mouths moving against each other as articles of clothing hit the ground, leaving behind a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom. Harry's hands slide down her thighs and lift her, her legs automatically locking around his hips as her hands find his hair. She is startled when she feels her world tilt as Harry suddenly lowers her onto the bed, him resting over her, both now naked and pressed together. His mouth begins to wander and his hand trails up her thigh towards her centre, Caitlin tugs on his hair, pulling him up and he goes willingly, looking down at her to met her eyes.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

Caitlin nods, smiling at him to reassure him. "I'm more than okay." she says slightly out of breath, leaning up to kiss him briefly, "I just... I wanted you to know in case I get too distracted, that I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Harry."

The smile he gives her is blinding and it makes her ache with the feelings she has for this man.

"I'm happy to know that," he murmurs, dropping his head into her neck, his lips brushing her ear "and it's not over yet."

Caitlin's eyes flutter shut as he goes back to what he had doing before she interrupted, his mouth moving down her body, setting her on fire as his hand finds her centre. As Harry begins to do very naughty things to her with his mouth, Caitlin knows deep down this is it, that he is it for her and she is never going to let go of that, let go of him. She is in love with Harry and it's as simple as that.

The end....

　

　

.....The next morning, Jesse strolls into the cortex and is about to greet Cisco when he spins around in his chair suddenly, a questioning look in his eyes.

"So?...."

Jesse grins back, knowing immediately what he wants to hear. "Dad never came home."

Cisco whoops obviously pleased with that information before he burst out laughing, "I bet you he bought her flowers!"

Jesse shoves at his shoulder as she collapses into the chair beside him. "I'll take that bet," she declares, offering him her hand that he high fives back, sealing the deal. All they had to do now is wait for one of them to arrive so they can get their answer.

Definitely the end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any and all feedback is welcome, either via kudos or comments. More snowells will be along soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Any thoughts, good or bad? Always appreciated. :)


End file.
